


预判

by Atlasaxum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasaxum/pseuds/Atlasaxum
Summary: 艾伦是他倔强的弟弟，但吉克不会放弃他。吉克×艾伦，实际上只是聊天罢了，发生在120看记忆之前。再不写121要出来打脸了……





	预判

命令始祖尤弥尔将艾伦铐住后已经过了很久，至于这个"很久"具体是多久，吉克以经验推断那大约等同于过了三天。  
他已经在这里等待了这么长的时间，再等上这么几天对他来说毫无差别。毕竟不管怎样，外界也不会前进哪怕一秒，而在这个时间无限的空间里，他还有机会改变弟弟的想法。  
但很显然，他完全新生的弟弟耐心不错。这段时间里他几乎不说话，曾是不战条约的外在表现的铁链如今在他的手上一动不动，沉默地对抗着他。  
就像是一个叛逆的孩子。  
吉克想，现在的结果是可以预见的。  
就像是库沙瓦曾教会他的投球那样，他深知想要接住球需要在坠落之前先判断它的下落方向。在艾伦醒来前，他曾设想过如果意见依旧不合他应该怎么做，但得到的近千次的结论都是原谅他软弱的弟弟。  
他的弟弟受到错误的教育太久了，他应该原谅他的反抗，原谅他没有拯救艾尔迪亚的决心，原谅他并不是世上唯一可以了解他的人。  
——毕竟他们是家人，而合格的家人应该互相体谅，不是吗。  
吉克回忆起他等待弟弟苏醒的时间里，在无垠的沙漠和无尽的时间中，等待让时间更加漫长，虚度让他煎熬，但当烦躁和疲累逐渐变成习惯后，他开始庆幸他及时挽救了弟弟的生命。  
生命是如此脆弱。  
他凭借球技将人们轻易地送入地狱，同时也因为练习投球侥幸地拯救了他的弟弟。  
得到重塑的艾伦站在树下时，吉克感慨着命运的安排。  
在所有道路所汇聚于坐标的地方，数千年的历史，数万的人民，数亿次发生过的瞬间如光点凝聚成一棵树，唯有一次他的弟弟完整地站在这树下。  
就像是神在昭告神迹，他欣赏自己的成果。  
而在这之后，艾伦拒绝了他们的梦想，冷酷地否认了计划。  
这就是艾伦被锁起来的原因。  
"我被铐起来很多次……"  
几天的时间过去了，艾伦终于开口了，他的头抬了起来，两侧的头发向后滑落，露出他依旧平静的脸。  
"但是不管发生了多少次，我都不喜欢被锁起来的感觉。"  
他们也是时候聊聊了。  
"我听说过，刚回到马莱时莱纳曾经被要求回忆地很详细，我听了很多报告。他说你被抓了好几次，因此被救了好几次。"吉克作为战士长时有很多义务，包括去了解敌人。  
他回忆起马莱时感觉那像是很遥远以前的事。  
事实上，虽然他要拯救艾尔迪亚，但他一生的大部分时间里都在为马莱效力。  
吉克说，"他还说你似乎最讨厌被当做不自由的奴隶。"  
"是，我很讨厌那样。幸好我现在被铐起来一点也不像个奴隶。"艾伦面无表情地抖了抖手上的铁链。  
"不……艾伦…别这样，你很清楚我只是在等你改变想法。"  
"你只是想要否定过去的我。"他说。  
"…那不是否定，艾伦，我只是在纠正你的想法，你需要有人来引导你走上正确的路。"  
"那只是你假想的正确。在做出选择之前，根本没人知道到底什么才是正确的路。你不明白吗。"  
吉克短暂的无言。  
"就像曾经的爸爸那样，你只是想强加你的思想，你在做和他一样的事……你为什么不直接洗脑我，去命令始祖尤弥尔，用你所说的始祖的能力改变我的想法。  
……还是说，你根本没有那个能力？"吉克不会一直坦白，他或许会隐瞒什么。  
"…你不必激怒我，我永远不会那样做的。我不会洗脑你的，更不会表现地像是父亲那样，我和他是不一样的。"  
"是吗，我以为你留胡子是因为想要更像爸爸。"因为吉克的毫无反应，他甚至开始挖苦。  
"不是。"吉克当即就否认了。  
"那你就只是想接近兽之巨人，像个猩猩那样。"  
"艾伦……"吉克叹着气，当他胡子这么长的时候那看起来真的很无奈。  
"不要表现地像个孩子，即使那很可爱。"  
"……"艾伦不再说话了。  
三天来的第一次交谈显得毫无意义。接下来的几天里，艾伦没有再说话。吉克安静地等待着艾伦再次说话的时刻。  
他回想着艾伦指出他和格里沙的相似之处，当时他下意识的否认了。  
他们当然是不同的。  
吉克想，他的父亲，格里沙只是个软弱的复权派，空有对自由的向往而没有相对应的决心，仅仅是将自己的心愿投射到下一代身上。  
在他还小的时候，爷爷奶奶面容和蔼而眼神空洞地让他成为马莱的战士，父母则仅仅视他为复权派的希望，一个王血的后代。他们拿着截然不同的历史将思想灌输给他，将他的心撕扯破碎。  
他的家人是失败的上一代。  
但他会是真正拯救艾尔迪亚的那个人，父亲做不到的，必须由他亲手来做。  
而他的弟弟也是那个失败的父亲可悲的后代，是被洗脑的复权派基石。  
所以他的弟弟无疑是错的。  
当他第一次见到他的弟弟时，他感到一股使命感涌上他的心头，他可以预见这个有些不同发色的血亲拥有与他相同的经历。  
但他比艾伦更幸运。  
因为他被拯救过，被他的第二个父亲。  
他曾给他记忆，巨人，生命和被肯定的意义，也给了他活下去的目标。  
而艾伦显然更加悲惨。他在比自己更年幼的时候被迫继承了巨人，被当做是墙内的希望而孤立无援。当他们在前往帕拉迪岛的飞艇上相遇时，吉克看到的是一个被同伴和下属所猜疑的人。  
事情多么清晰。  
艾伦就是曾经的自己，就像是一个逐渐陷入黑暗的投影。  
吉克渴望再次拯救那个影子。  
他不想再等下去了。  
"我留胡子是因为想要像猴子，我从小就喜欢猴子。"库沙瓦也曾送给我猴子的玩偶。  
吉克突然干巴巴地说。  
"……"艾伦不明白吉克为什么要说瞎话来讨好自己。  
"你想干嘛？"艾伦的声音冷酷。  
"我希望我们能好好聊天，我开始厌烦了等待。"  
"那就解开。"  
"我会的…我不可能永远锁着你。"  
"我有没说过我很讨厌这样。"  
"有的，但是忍耐一下吧……马莱的一些报告里提到你对自由有着非同常人的渴望，甚至愿意为此而死。我很好奇是父亲灌输你这些思想的吗？"  
这很有格里沙的风格，小的时候格里沙就不断告诉吉克他们所居住的地方毫不自由，不过是个鸟笼，并希望他能改变这个世界。  
"你似乎比父亲还要执着这一点。我可以理解父亲，毕竟生活在马莱的确处处受到威胁，但你似乎在墙被破之前就已经是那样，我不能理解生活安逸的人会有那么强烈的渴望。"  
"墙内设立的自由之翼军团已经持续了近两百年……"向往自由并不是很特别的事。  
吉克打断了他，"那不一样，艾伦，我并不是没有见过他们，你比他们要疯狂的多。"  
"…你想说父亲洗脑了我吗？我可以告诉你并没有，我所做的一切都是出于我自己的意志。"  
吉克又用那种意味深长的眼神看着他，缓慢地说。  
"是吗，我有时候在思考人的年龄是用什么界定的，时间吗，还是经历？在这个不变的空间里，只是一刹那我的思想却运作了数年。我感觉我老了，尽管我的身体没有年龄上的变化，我的心却改变了，我比之前还要年长了。你有没有想过很熟悉。  
这个感觉就像是吞噬智慧巨人后的重生，在得到巨人的那个瞬间，我们就已经拥有太多的记忆，你很清楚你的心灵不再符合你的年龄。你难道没有变吗？在你吞下这么多巨人的时候，过量的记忆会改变你的想法，也许你根本不清楚自己到底是出于什么意志，也拒绝承认自己被父亲洗脑了。"  
"你到底想说什么。"艾伦冷漠的语气让吉克想到曾经的格里沙，这是他熟悉的语气。  
"你一直想要证明我受到父亲的洗脑，是不是。"艾伦看着他。  
"实际上，他从来没有和我提到复兴艾尔迪亚的事情，也没有告诉我什么历史。马莱的报告应该提到过我曾经时刻带着一把钥匙，是我在希干纳区家中地下室的钥匙，那是父亲唯一留给我的东西。  
玛利亚之墙夺回之后，我才能再次进入那里。直到那个时候我才第一次了解了这个世界，墙内才开始知道了世界的模样。你已经得到了足够的消息，你完全可以推断出我那时的确不可能知道这些，不是吗。  
但是你选择逃避，一意孤行地认为父亲灌输了民族主义的思想，强迫自己不去思考事情真正的模样。"  
"你嫉妒我。"艾伦指出。  
"你害怕看到不合你想象的过去，你看着我，还是想要看到父亲的影子？"  
吉克沉默了。  
过了一会他说，"不可能的，他永远在要求他的孩子是一个特别的人来复兴艾尔迪亚。"就像他的出生，被格里沙定义为诞生了一位"流着王血的孩子"那样，他被要求是一个特别的人。  
艾伦的眼神有那么一丝怜悯。  
"我的妈妈曾经告诉我，即使不是特别的人，诞生在这个世上本身已经很伟大了……"  
"诞生从来不是伟大的事情！"他打断了艾伦。  
诞生只会带来历劫，带来痛苦，带来悔恨。  
"你太过悲观了，吉克。"  
"这是我目睹的一切事实。"  
"所以你认为这是在拯救吗，让艾尔迪亚人不再生育直至消亡，在世界上抹去它的存在。"  
"除此之外，难道还有更好的办法吗？"吉克反问，"我们是医生的孩子，这么做也同样是在拯救他们。"  
"……你是不是一直在等待着父亲的表扬，没能回应他的期望让你更加执着于所谓的拯救。"  
艾伦轻巧的表现出一种恍然大悟，满意地看到吉克脸色微变，"你的大义是出于自己的意志吗，真正拯救艾尔迪亚的想法到底是谁。"  
"是我!"吉克强调。"是我自己的自由意识。"  
"现在，你开始强调自由了？"  
艾伦的眼迷人地半阖起来，"你不需要在我身上顾影自怜，你也有父亲的一部分，这不是洗脑，只是亲人之间的影响。"  
吉克用表情掩盖了他些微的恼怒，但语气透露了出来，"我并没有！以应有的方法拯救世界那是我和库沙瓦的梦想。否则我们只会不断重复地狱，而你否认这个梦想，只是在带领世界走向地狱。"  
"我只在抗争。"  
吉克的语气加重了，"你要怎么抗争，你只是一把钥匙，没有你，始祖尤弥尔也会听从王血的命令。你乞求自由，但甚至是尤弥尔都没有自由，即便她拥有力量，现在也不过是个奴隶。  
而你只会是自由的奴隶，你根本无法得到自由，为什么还要无谓地挣扎。"  
"你这家伙……"艾伦终于生气了，他的手扯着铁链，在吉克脸上揍了一拳，铁链嘈杂地响了起来，声音在无垠的空间里逐渐变小，而吉克皱着眉抓住了他的手。  
"过一会，我会发动始祖的能力向你证明这些，你会看到格里沙的自私独断的一面。但现在你要先停止撒娇。"  
"你只会在那里看到你从来没有感受过的东西！是亲人之间的情感。"艾伦的声音冷酷，就像他那双眼一样冰冷。  
"我感受过！我的第二个父亲给予我过这些情感。现在我同样给予你。我的拯救就是我爱你的方式！"我们是亲人，亲人是最亲密的关系。  
他粗暴地扣住了艾伦的手腕，艾伦骨节分明的手因紧绷的肌肉而关节发白，他在避免碰触地试图缩回手，但吉克牢牢攥住了他。他的手腕上有吉克过长的指甲划破出的伤口还有因挣扎留下的红痕，只有在路里他们才会难得地留下伤口，只有在这里，他们才能看见对方的受伤。  
艾伦咬牙切齿地说，"住手！那些是没有意义的！"  
"没有拯救是无意义的！"我是在阻止你的破碎，阻止飞蛾扑火。  
"首先那要先是拯救！"艾伦怒了，为他愚蠢的哥哥，他终于逃开了吉克的桎梏，然后再次揍向了吉克。  
吉克嘴角有一点破裂，有血流了出来。他开始用铁链在艾伦手上绕了一圈，然后把他的手臂交叉反手牵制在背后，动作激烈而粗暴，他要开始教育他的弟弟撒娇要适度。艾伦还在挣扎，力气很大，吉克将他摔到了地面，他要起身的时候，吉克紧紧压着他的背让他无法动弹。他的心脏紧贴着艾伦的背，激烈地跳动着。  
艾伦难受地转过头来。他狠狠瞪着吉克，除去他因打斗散乱的头发，他看起来摄人心魄的完美。  
这就是他的弟弟，总是固执而不服输。  
"那当然会是拯救，艾尔迪亚人将不再承受苦难。"吉克说。  
艾伦的脸上展现出愤怒，他说:"我不会同意的！"  
在这个时候，他的生气和表情都显得很明丽。  
吉克粗暴的抬起了他的脸，艾伦安静时那份脆弱美丽如今被燃烧的火焰一般的眼睛替代。  
你真美。他在心里感叹道。  
"不管你同意不同意，我还是会那样做。我会用父亲的记忆证明你是错的。"吉克这样说。  
他的表情透露出无法制止的坚定。  
艾伦突然安静了，仿佛刚才热烈的情感只是一场盛夏的暴雨，已经骤然而平静的结束了。在知道去回溯父亲的记忆将是不可阻止的事后，他似乎开始考虑什么。他的手不再挣扎，肌肉不再紧绷，表情逐渐回到之前的漠然。  
吉克仍在盯着他的弟弟，在互相流血的打斗中，他感到一种奇异的情感，仿佛这是弥补儿时缺少的联系，他渴望孩童般的打斗，这让他感受到亲情。他温和地伸手去将艾伦的头发拉到耳后。  
"……如果我们小的时候见过，或许也会这样打斗。"  
当他这样说时，他的弟弟用逐渐平静的语气挖苦他，"我不知道挨打会让你感受到亲情。"  
吉克把这当做是弟弟在亲情方面单纯的不成熟和别扭。  
他突然请求他的弟弟，"叫我哥哥吧，我们是亲人，不是吗。"  
"我曾经叫过了。"艾伦冷淡地说。  
"那是在演戏，我知道。"吉克回忆了一下那些时刻，还是说，"但我还是想听。"  
即便是虚假的也无所谓，让我知道你需要我。  
他冷漠的弟弟只是岔开了话题，"去回溯父亲的记忆会让你有什么改变吗？"  
"只会让你有所改变。"吉克自信地说，相信这会使艾伦同意他的梦想。  
说实话，在艾伦拥有更完整的记忆时他实在是过于自信了。  
"那么，去看看父亲的记忆吧。"出乎意料的，艾伦建议他这样做，他看着吉克，带着一副平静优美的模样。  
艾伦这样说之前，吉克没想到他固执的弟弟会改变主意，他甚至产生了一种温馨的情感，发动地鸣就像是下一秒会发生的事。他欣慰地将手放到了艾伦的头上，他的弟弟的头发柔软，他轻柔地抚摸着。很快，他们将见到父亲的记忆。  
"你真的同意这样做吗？"吉克温和地问道。  
"是的，我同意。"艾伦轻声回答他。  
他开始像个乖巧的弟弟。  
"我的哥哥。"  
……在球落下之前，他清楚自己已经预判了胜利。


End file.
